Dream
by Black Rose Takamari
Summary: Something's happened between Harry and Draco, but Harry doesn't want to fix it. What will happen? Drarry. Don't like? Don't read. R


Hey guys I'm back :) This time I'm writing a DracoXHarry fic. :) I promise I will try to update as often as I can.

-Black Rose

**Chapter One - Day one: 6th Hour**

_I was running and running and I couldn't stop. I was trying to get away from him. But he was chasing after me, and he was right behind me. He was trying to catch me, to stop me from running from. I ran up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time, but he was still on my heels. After what seemed like a life time, he finally caught my arm at the stairwell where our friends were having lunch. With his arm still wrapped around my arm, he pulled me to him. At that moment all that rain through my head was that he had chosen me... and not her._

~*~*~*

I woke with a start, in a cold sweat. _What was that dream about?_ I thought to myself. I tried thinking of possibilities of who the dream could have been about, and then it hit me; It was about HIM, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was the reason I was a loner at school now. All because of that ONE little mishap. I was on my own. Malfoy was the five foot eight inch grey-eyed brunette that I couldn't get out of my head. I haven't seen him since then. But now, I don't care. Or that's what I'm trying to tell myself. Nothing about that mishap means anything to me anymore.

I finally got out of bed and began getting ready for school. By 6:40, I was ready and jumped into my dark blue Mercedes Benz and drove off to school.

Five minutes later, I was in the school parking lot and ready to start my day. I opened my car door and grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and locked the car with a beep, I headed to the court yard. Once I got there, I scanned the courtyard for my friends, who I was avoiding, when I didn't see any of them, I headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast. But as soon as I walked in, I saw him. "Crap," I muttered to myself. Malfoy must have heard because he turned around and looked at me. I ignored him, trying not to talk to him and got into the breakfast line.

But as my luck would have it, he followed me into the line. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Your girlfriend is going to shoot me," I replied without so much as a nod of acknowledgment in his direction.

"Don't worry about her," he said back without looking me in the eye.

"Well if I want to get through this year, I goin got have to," I retorted, staring at him.

"I want to talk about THAT, though."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm over it."

"But you seem hurt. You wont go near anyone remotely lose to anyone who knows me . You've been avoiding your friends that talk to me. But to top that all off you aren't around at lu—"

"I don't want any trouble, okay?" I interrupted, "just don't worry about me." I smiled and turned to the lunch lady behind the counter, payed for my breakfast and walked out of the cafeteria without another word to him.

After I finished the biscuit they had given me for breakfast, I headed to my first period class. Everything after that was a blur.I realized I walked into my first few morning classes but all of a sudden it was lunch time.

I went to my new lunch table and took out my book and started reading. By the time my friends arrived, I was so into the book. "Hey, Harry," a voice interrupted me, mid-sentence of the book. When I looked up I saw the twins Jason and Jazmine. bother were really beautiful with golden brown hair; almost a dirty blond color and both had greenish-grey eyes.

"Hey," I muttered to the twins and began to read again.

"You okay, Harry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess," I replied.

"You guess?"Jazmine asked as she tilted her head slightly to the left, as if she was a confused cat.

"I saw HIM this morning," I replied, putting my head down on the table on top of my book.

"How was that?" Jason asked, as he took his seat at the table.

"Not good, he wanted me to have lunch with them again. But there is no way in hell that I am going to do that. And I don't have a death wish."

"But what if he broke up with her, though?" Jazmine asked.

"No they are still together. I don't want to get murdered."

I looked over to the place I used to have lunched before, he was watching me. He looked like he wanted to walk over. I turned back to my friends and asked, "Hey do you guys want to go to the library?"

"No we're going to head off to get our lunches," they said in unison.

"Okay, you devil twins!" I replied sticking my tongue out at them.

The twins just smiled and headed to the cafeteria without another word to me.

I picked up my stuff and headed to the library. But my luck was running out. He had followed me to the library.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked him when we reached the back of the library.

"To be able to talk to you without you running away," he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now... I just can't deal with you getting messed up by your girlfriend, right now."

He made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded like a growl. "Don't be like that! You're my friend. And she can't tell me what to do!"

"You're gonna have to choose because she can't tell you what to do but she can threaten your friends," I replied and looked down at the floor. "Don't do this to me. I can't take it right now," my voice was soft and I tried to keep my voice level.

"I'll give you some time but I'll talk to you again in a few days. Just remember, I still want to be your friend," he replied.

To Be Continued...

~*~*~*

Draco: Please R&R

Harry: Draaaaay.... you're so mean... -pouts-

Me: Please, I would like how this story is, because I really want to finish this one. :)

Fred and George: Will you write one about us next?

Me: Sure, If i have time. :)

Fred: YAY!

Me: Please R&R. I'll update with chapter two on Monday.


End file.
